Human perspiration is initially odorless but upon standing develops an unpleasant odor which is due almost entirely to bacterial decomposition of the perspiration. Cosmetic compositions designed to treat perspiration odor are generally designed to either eliminate perspiration odor or inhibit the flow of perspiration.
Cosmetic preparations which act by inhibiting the flow of perspiration are antiperspirants. Antiperspirants contain substances such as metal salts which inhibit perspiration flow due to their astringent properties. While antiperspirants are effective in eliminating perspiration, they often cause discoloration of clothes, skin irritation, or toxicity.
Cosmetic products which act by eliminating perspiration odor are known as deodorants. Deodorants generally do not alter the volume of perspiration secreted. Since most body odor is the result of bacterial action on perspiration, a satisfactory deodorant product must contain an effective antibacterial agent. phenolic derivatives, quaternary ammonium compounds, hexachlorophene, and certain ion exchange resins are known to be effective antibacterials and are used often in deodorants. However, bactericidal agents used in deodorants also exhibit undesireable properties because they totally destroy the microbial flora of the skin, disturbing biological equilibrium.
For example, Triclosan, which is a phenolic ether, has been widely used in deodorant compositions because of its excellent antibacterial properties. However, Triclosan exhibits certain undesireable properties and is particularly unpopular in Germany and other European countries because it is believed to contain traces of dioxines and furanes which are very environmentally undesireable and questionably safe for human use. There is thus a need for a deodorant composition which effectively inhibits body odor but without causing skin irritation or other undesireable effects.